Durvic the Wood Elf's Insane Misadventure
by MysteriousOgre
Summary: This is the tale of one very unlucky soul's first day in the treacherous land called Skyrim. Although this sounds humorous, please be aware that the "hero" of this story has been permanently traumatized by the events that occured. Poor sod...


**Durvic the Wood Elf's Insane Misadventure **

His adventure started off with a mission to the Western Gatehouse right outside Whiterun. After accompanying Irileth and her platoon of guards they fought a giant dragon which avidly chased poor Durvic the Wood Elf. Fortunately the beast was slain and Durvic began the short trek back to Whiterun to report to the Jarl.

He would not get the chance.

On the road back Durvic saw an Elk, standing idly on the main pathway, thinking that the Elk looked too fat to live any longer he drew his bow and fired an arrow. Upon further inspection he noticed that the arrow had pierced the animals... rear... and had killed it instantaneously. Durvic had frowned retrieved the arrow and skinned the animal and hacked the meat into storable pieces.

With a heavy pack and triumph on his face, Durvic strutted into Whiterun and was promptly attacked by the guards. This confused poor Durvic, immensely. When the guards chased him down the path past the stables, Durvic decided to run the long way to Rorikstead. He managed to lose the guards after running through an enraged giant's camp. The behemoth had waved his giant club in a way that made little Durvic want to wet his trousers.

Once he made it back to the path, he was attacked by a large bandit legion that also housed a giant fiery demon thing that scared poor Durvic. He barely escaped that encounter alive. He continued along until he saw another Elk and he felled it. While skinning it, he looked out over the beautiful plains and saw a giant mammoth fall from the sky. He stopped what he was doing and went to see if the beast was okay, if not he would have a good dinner.

On his way to the strange falling mammoth he had to sneak by two very tall, very scary giants with big clubs. Poor Durvic did not know what to make of them so he ran straight into the angry falling mammoth. The giant wooly thing was very upset with falling from the sky so he decided to take its anger out on little Durvic the Wood Elf.

Durvic ran again, knowing he was halfway to Rorikstead. He outran the enraged beast and ran into a pack of mean wolves that attacked him. After fending them off he decided to catch his breath. He had been running for many hours, away from a myriad of beasts. He sincerely hoped the day would get better upon arrival to Rorikstead.

With his breath caught and his mind on happy thoughts, Durvic began to jog along the winding path. He passed two sabercat carcasses, both mutilated and deformed, yet there were no discernible weapon wounds on them. He skinned them quickly and continued on his way, hoping to avoid whatever had killed the sabercats.

It really did not surprise Durvic that he would, in fact, run into the slayer of the sabercats. What confused him was that the beast that killed them, an orc, begged him for an 'honorable' death. One that would please the orc's deity. Durvic tried to back away from the terrifying monster but was swiftly attacked. The orc launching into a berserk rage that had poor little Durvic flailing with his steel daggers. A long and arduous battle ensued, with Durvic jumping, ducking, rolling and running while fending off the insane orc. Eventually the orc fell, a horrid pungent smile on its face.

Durvic again continued his journey to Rorikstead. Nothing else attacked him on the road there, which was not a very long way at all. Merely the last bend and a quick sprint to what would hopefully be safety from the insanity of the plains.

But alas, it was not to be, because it just so happened that a Whiterun guard had been stationed there and was allotted the evening shift patrolling the main road through. He spotted Durvic and recalled a messenger passing through with a picture not unlike the incoming hunter.

He stepped in the battered elf's path and called for a halt. To his surprise the criminal fell to his knees discarded his weapons and pleaded for the guard not to kill him. Confused the guard told Durvic the Wood Elf halt in the name of the Jarl and escorted him to the Dragonsreach dungeons.

**Notes:**

**I hope you all enjoyed this retelling of what happened to Durvic. That poor elf must be traumatized now… This is a true retelling of what happened to me in-game.**

**~MysteriousOgre**


End file.
